Torn
by escapefromyourself
Summary: AU Brittana, Brittany and Santana are complete strangers who are both in happy relationships, at least thats what they thought until they met at Sam and Quinn's engagement party.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story will have Sam/Quinn and Rachel/Puck pairing. Also a language warning. **

* * *

><p>People are torn between decisions ever day. Whether its as small as choosing what to eat for breakfast or as life changing as deciding on what procedure to perform on a patient only moments from death. In the end, you have to make a choice. If it's the wrong choice you will have to accept the consequences no matter how difficult they can be but if it's the right choice, it could change everything and bring a sense of accomplishment and happiness. Unfortunately even the best decisions don't always avoid bad consequences, but since when was life easy?<p>

This is exactly the type of decision that Brittany and Santana were faced with on Saturday July 25th, bad consequences inevitable. Neither knew what was in store for them, in fact, before that night, Santana and Brittany had never met before. It was the night of their mutual friend's engagement party that made the lives of Santana and Brittany begin to change rapidly.

_Saturday Morning July 25th_

It was a regular Saturday in New York, the sun was shinning bright, the sound of traffic filled the city and the smell of coffee surrounded Santana's apartment, which slowly stirred the Latina from her sleep. Santana felt the bed dip next to her and she gradually opened her eyes to see a brunette lying next to her with a newspaper in her hands. After Santana observed her girlfriend briefly she turned to look at the time and immediately groaned when she read 8.47am, which earned a snicker from the brunette beside her. As Santana turned around to scowl at her humored girlfriend, the smell of the coffee overtook her senses.

"Jamie can you get me some coffee." Santana mumbled into the pillow as she hugged it tightly.

"You have two legs, get your own coffee." Jamie retorted with a smile playing at her lips.

"And the award for best girlfriend goes to…" Santana said sarcastically as she grudgingly got out of the bed and dragged herself into the kitchen.

Once Santana took a sip from her coffee, a satisfied smile made it's away across her beautifully plump lips and she walked over towards the calendar that hung from the side of her bookcase. When the Latina reached the date, there in big blue writing it read _'Quinn and Sam's engagement party 7pm.'_ Happy that she would get to see two of her closest friends again after about 2 weeks since she had been on holidays from work, Santana's mood couldn't help but be lifted. Santana turned to make her way back to the bed and paused to look at Jamie, her girlfriend of just over 7months.

Jamie was 22, three years younger than Santana. The couple had met at a local bar, only a few blocks away from Santana's apartment and they hit it off straight away. Although, their relationship was never exactly made official, it was just assumed by both, as their time together got more and more frequent. The younger brunette was beautiful and smart and of course head over heels for the Latina but unfortunately, Santana didn't know if she felt the same. Sure Santana loved Jamie, and she was comfortable with her but the Latina couldn't help but wonder if that's all it was, someone who made her feel safe and less lonely.

Truth was that Santana was never the relationship type. Before Jamie, every weekend the Latina would find someone new to go home with and be gone before they had a chance to wake the next morning. It wasn't until all of her friends started to settle down that she guessed she should do the same, and that's when she met Jamie. So there Santana stood, watching the girl in her bed with a blank expression as she mentally debated with herself if Jamie was whom she was meant to spend her life with.

Jamie looked up from her newspaper with suspicious eyes and looked back at the Latina who was clearly lost in her own thoughts. With a warm smile to beckon Santana towards the bed, Santana shook her mind clean from her thoughts and made her way back to Jamie. With a light peck on the lips, Jamie rested her head on the Latina's shoulder, which sent familiar warmth throughout Santana's body, and she couldn't help but think _I could be content if this was my future._

* * *

><p><em><span>Meanwhile across the city<span>_

The summer sun was warm and refreshing against Brittany's beautifully pale skin as she sat outside on the balcony of her and her boyfriend's apartment. Brittany and Artie were high school sweethearts and had been together on and off for about 7 years. They recently moved to New York together when Brittany and her friend Mike Chang decided to open a dance studio together, something the two friends had always dreamed of. You could say Brittany's life from an outsiders opinion was perfect, the perfect boyfriend, the dream job and living in one of the most amazing cities in the world, but to Brittany something always seemed to be missing, she just couldn't get a grasp on what that was exactly.

As Brittany gracefully made her way back inside the apartment she spotted Artie still fast asleep in their bed and a warm smile couldn't help but make its way across her face. With the slight temptation to be evil, Brittany walked over to the bed where her warm smile was replaced with an evil grin as she jumped on the bed, shaking Artie into consciousness. Once the blonde heard a loud groan escape her boyfriends lips she grinned widely and leaned down to press a light kiss on his cheek.

"Good morning!" Brittany said happily, as she purposely tried to piss off the man under her hold.

Artie let out a light laugh and turned his body to face the beautiful blonde above him. Once Brittany had successfully woken Artie, she got back up from the bed skillfully and started to get ready to leave for the dance studio. After a huge yawn and the sudden need for a coffee, Artie grabbed his glasses from the bedside table and got in his wheel chair to get some caffeine into his system.

"Where are you going today?" Artie asked curiously as he watched Brittany get dressed.

"Oh, I have to go to the studio for a couple of hours, some people are coming to install new lights and replace the sound system. Mike said he wouldn't be able to make it in time to let them in so I said I would go." Brittany said as she ran into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Okay, well don't forget about Quinn and Sam's engagement party tonight!" Artie called out so Brittany could hear him.

"Of course not, I should be back around 1pm, I'm going to walk there and home." Brittany replied cheerfully.

Minutes later Brittany appeared out of the bathroom ready to leave for the dance studio. Artie watched in amazement, for that was most likely the first time he had ever seen Brittany get ready so quickly. With a quick glace at the clock, Brittany grabbed her phone off of the kitchen table and gave Artie a chased kiss before she headed for the door.

"I love you!" Artie called out.

"Love you too." Brittany said back as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>It was an hour before Quinn and Sam's engagement party and Santana was standing at her closet with a troubled look on her face as she tried to decide on what to wear. Unsure on whether she should go for something casual or more formal Santana decided on red skintight jeans, a plain white top and black heels. As she assessed herself in the mirror she smirked at how great she looked and walked into the living room where Jamie was watching TV.<p>

When Santana reached Jamie's vision, the younger brunette's mouth dropped slightly before she composed herself and stood up to appreciate her girlfriend at a closer view. Jamie smiled sweetly at the site before her and pulled Santana in for a kiss, which the Latina willingly returned. Jamie pulled back to look at Santana once more and smiled at the white top that showed just the right amount of cleavage.

"How is it that you can make something so simple look so damn sexy?" Jamie said lustfully as she brought her lips to Santana's neck.

"I was born this way baby, deal with it." Santana replied smugly, which caused Jamie to roll her eyes in response.

"Are you sure you can't come tonight." Santana added with a little hope lingering in her voice. Santana hated to turn up to parties alone, sure the Latina liked to be looked at, but that only got her so far, ever since Santana got with Jamie, Jamie had always attended gatherings and such with Santana, so it felt weird for her to go alone.

"I'm sorry babe, I promised my sister I would visit her." Jamie sighed, upset that she couldn't accompany her girlfriend.

"Okay, it was worth a shot." Santana said with a light smile.

"I can try make it to the party a little later." Jamie said as she pressed another soft kiss on Santana's lips.

"Sure, if you want." Santana replied as though it didn't bother her either way.

"I should probably get going now anyway." Jamie said as she walked over to get her bag and keys.

"Alright I will leave now too, I have to stop at the store and get some drinks." Santana replied as she grabbed her phone and purse.

The couple walked hand in hand out of the apartment building and said their quick goodbyes as they parted ways for the evening. Santana hailed down a cab and asked the driver to take her to the closest liquor store from Quinn and Sam's apartment, more than excited to get drunk that night.

* * *

><p>Artie waited impatiently by the door of his and Brittany's apartment as the blonde danced around the bedroom in multiple different outfits, as she wasn't able to decide what to wear. The party started in 40 minutes and Artie wanted to go to the liquor store before they got there so he started to get impatient as Brittany refused to make a decision. Moments later, Brittany appeared in front of Artie in a beautiful spaghetti strapped, knee high black dress with red heels and a look of accomplishment on her face.<p>

"I look amazing." Brittany stated which caused Artie to smile and give a small laugh.

"Yeah you do." Artie said warmly and grabbed the keys to the apartment.

"Ready to go?" Artie asked.

"Yep." Brittany chirped.

With that, Brittany and Artie left the apartment and gradually headed to the liquor store. The couple chose to walk to Sam and Quinn's as they only lived two blocks away from each other and because they were drinking that night, they decided that taking a car was too much of a hassle and a cab was pointless. So in comfortable silence, the couple took in the nightlife of the beautiful city.

When the couple reached the liquor store, Brittany decided to go to the next store over and get some ice cream that she had been craving all day, while Artie went in to buy their alcohol. Artie wheeled himself to the back of the store to where all of the vodka was kept and grabbed a bottle for Brittany, he knew vodka probably wasn't the best idea, it usually ended up causing Brittany to strip off all of her clothes, but the blonde insisted that was all she wanted. With the vodka in hand, Artie made his way towards the beer, which was until he ran into something, or someone.

"OW! What the –

"Watch where you wheel that thing!" The incredibly attractive Latina woman snapped at Artie.

To begin with, her beauty shocked Artie but that soon changed into irritation when she scowled at him and continued to curse under her breath as she did her best to clean the now smashed bottle on the ground. Santana looked back up at Artie with a pissed off expression and waited for an apology but she didn't get one.

"What you just fucking run into people and don't apologies?" Santana said even more aggravated than before.

Artie didn't know what came over him, normally in a situation like that he would apologies immediately but something about the beautiful woman in front of him made him feel edgy and he had no intention of being pleasant towards her.

"Why should I apologies? Maybe YOU should watch where you walk." Artie retorted.

Santana's eyes narrowed at the words that came from the mans mouth, and she couldn't help but smile evilly as she bent down next to his ear. Artie swallowed the lump that formed in his throat as he grew terrified of the approaching Latina and sat frozen when she whispered into his ear.

"Watch yourself wheels, I have razorblades in my hair." Santana whispered and stood back up straight.

"Now get out of my way afores I ends you." Santana added and smirked when Artie wheeled himself towards the side to let her pass.

After he mentally kicked himself for letting the woman get to him, Artie continued on his way towards the beer, grabbed two 6 packs and hoped that the Latina woman had already left. Artie approached the counter with caution and checked his surroundings to make sure she was gone, but to his displeasure, there she was at the counter. Santana caught his eye when she saw him approach and rolled her eyes when he had a hard look covering his features as though he was on a mission.

"Calm down Wheels, you look like you're about to go battle." Santana mocked his expression, which immediately turned sour.

"Sir, I thought I would let you know that this woman here smashed one of her beer bottles, someone might want to clean it up before someone gets hurt." Artie said politely to the older male behind the counter as he ignored Santana, who glared at his comment.

"Thank you, and Miss, I am sorry, but you will have to pay for that beer." The man said apologetically.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Urgh I don't have time for this, just keep the change." Santana said in rage and walked outside to the taxi as she cursed in Spanish.

* * *

><p>Once Brittany got out of the store with her ice cream, she heard a woman yell something in Spanish, the blonde turned her head to get a look but she had disappeared into a cab before Brittany could see. She shrugged it away and waited outside the liquor store for Artie who appeared by her side seconds later. Brittany looked down and saw a look of irritation on her boyfriends face and frowned.<p>

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked with concern.

"I accidentally hit some girl with my wheel chair and she was a total bitch about it." Artie mumbled like a child.

The blonde's frown deepened and wondered if that woman who yelled in Spanish was the same one that Artie was talking about.

"I'm sure she wasn't a total bitch, did you apologies?" Brittany said sweetly as she licked her strawberry ice cream.

Artie hesitated for a second and looked down at his lap before he replied.

"Not exactly, but that's not the point, she was psycho." Artie said as he tried to defend himself. Brittany scoffed and let out a small laugh.

"Obviously she is going to be mad if you run into her and don't apologies." Brittany stated like it was the simplest thing in the world. Artie mumbled under his breath and the couple continued on their way to Quinn and Sam's.

* * *

><p>Santana was minutes away from her friends' apartment, and thanks to what happened with Artie at the liquor store, she was in a fowl mood, and even begged the taxi driver if she could have one of her beers in the cab. Finally after little persuasion on her part, Santana cracked open a beer and almost downed the whole thing in one go. Instantly feeling relaxed, Santana left what happened at the liquor store behind her, other than the aching in her leg of course.<p>

When the taxi driver pulled up outside Quinn and Sam's apartment, Santana leaped from the cab, more excited to see her friends again than expected. Just before Santana started to walk in, she got an odd feeling like something was going to happen but shook that from her mind before it could get to her. With the alcohol in one hand and the engagement present in the other, Santana made her way inside with a content sigh and absolutely no idea what the night had planned for her.

* * *

><p>About 10 minutes after Santana had arrived at the apartment, Brittany and Artie turned up outside the apartment building. Brittany grinned widely when she looked up and spotted Rachel and Puck on the balcony chatting animatedly to each other and realized just how much she had missed her old friends, Puck looked down and spotted his two friends on the pathway.<p>

"Yo! Artie and Brittany, what are you waiting for? Get your butts up here!" Puck yelled down to the couple.

Artie looked up at Brittany with a smile and the couple made their way into the apartment building. Both had been looking forward to this party for weeks, they hadn't seen some of their friends for a couple of years and both were prepared for one hell of a party. When the couple was in the lift on the way to the floor of Quinn and Sam's apartment, Brittany got an odd feeling but assumed it was just excitement to see her friends, when the lift doors opened Brittany made her way to her friends' apartment with Artie and absolutely no idea what the night had planned for her.

* * *

><p>"So Jamie isn't coming?" Quinn asked Santana casually as they walked towards some people Quinn wanted to introduce Santana to.<p>

"She said she might come later, but probably not." Santana said unfazed as she took a sip from her beer.

"Why the hell are you limping by the way?" Quinn asked curiously as Santana walked like she just got beaten.

"Some ass hole ran into me with his wheelchair at the liquor store." Santana huffed out which caused Quinn to laugh loudly at her misfortune. Santana hit her blonde friend in the arm and both stopped in front of two of Quinn's friends.

"Santana this is Finn and Mike, I went to school with Mike, he owns a dance studio with Brittany, my best friend who I can't believe you haven't met yet. By the way where the hell is she?" Quinn asked herself as she looked around the room.

"And I am one of Sam's work friends." Finn finished for Quinn, as she got distracted, looking for her best friend.

"Nice to meet you both." Santana said politely as she shook hands with both men in front of her.

"Oh! There she is!" Quinn exclaimed which caused Santana's head to turn in her direction. The first thing the Latina spotted was Artie and her face immediately turned sour.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Quinn that's the prick from the liquor store." Santana hissed into her friend's ear. Quinn's eyes went wide with realization and suddenly let out a small laugh.

"Well, both of you can get over your issues then." Quinn replied which caused Santana to scoff in disbelief. Quinn took Santana's hand and led her towards the last two guests to arrive, only Artie was in Santana's view until Sam moved out of the way, and that was when Santana saw her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is pretty much just a taste of a new story I will be working on, I will update when possible, but my other fic 'Like Two Perfect Puzzle Pieces' will be my main focus until it is complete which hopefully wont be too long. **

**Also sorry for those who hate the whole Brittany/Artie thing, I just didn't want to invite that many new characters so yeah :P haha. Hope you like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Santana's eyes met Brittany's, her whole body felt like it was filled with butterflies and she froze on the spot, unable to take her eyes off of the beautiful blonde before her. Santana felt like something had just hit her at full force and her heart raced rapidly as her eyes refused to tear themselves away from the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

* * *

><p>What felt like a rush of electricity shot through Brittany as she spotted the beautiful Latina that made her way towards her with Quinn by her right side. Suddenly Brittany felt like her life had fallen into place, as she watched the most beautiful woman she had ever seen stop in her tracks to stare right back at her. If it weren't for Quinn, the pair would have most likely stood there all night, staring at each other as though they had just found their meaning of life.<p>

Completely unaware of the dilemma her two friends were mentally having with themselves, Quinn went on with the introductions with amusement in her voice.

"So Artie, I have been informed that you have already met Santana." Quinn said as she tried to hide her laugh. Santana instantly snapped out of her trance when she heard her name and looked down confused at what was going on.

Artie was more than displeased when he spotted the Latina and figured that because she is a friend of Sam and Quinn he could try and make some effort. Santana's mind was too preoccupied with the blonde in front of her to care about what happened with Artie so she shook hands with the man and waited impatiently for Quinn to introduce her to the blonde who had captivated her completely.

"Brittany this is Santana Lopez, Santana this is Brittany Pierce." Quinn said sweetly as she watched the two with curious eyes when she saw how they looked at each other intently.

Brittany took a step forward towards the Latina, and held out her hand with a smile that made Santana's knees weak. Santana took Brittany's hand in her own without hesitation and looked down at how perfectly their hands went together once they touched and Brittany did the same.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Santana said once she cleared her throat.

"You too." Brittany said softly. Barely able to form words from the trance Santana left her in.

"You're beautiful." Santana accidentally said out loud which was only audible to Brittany and coughed when she realized her mistake.

"I mean, uhm-" _Nice save Lopez, you useless fool._ Santana kicked herself mentally. Brittany blushed at the comment and found the Latina's nervousness adorable.

"Thanks." Brittany replied with a warm smile.

Quinn almost choked on the amount of sexual tension that lingered between her two best friends and decided to interrupt for their own sake.

"Great, now that we all know each other, lets get this party started." Quinn said as she took Artie away from the two girls who still had their hands connected.

As soon as they were left alone, Santana noticed they were still touching and let go of Brittany's hand whose face fell for a millisecond at the lose of contact. _Pull yourself together Lopez,_ Santana thought to herself. Brittany watched the Latina in front of her curiously and tried her hardest to understand why she felt the way she did.

"So how do you know Quinn?" Santana broke the silence.

"We went to high school together, what about you?" Brittany asked casually.

"We met in college…. Would you like a drink?" Santana asked sweetly as she tried to calm down the reaction the blonde caused her to have.

"Artie has my vodka, I should probably get that off of him." Brittany frowned as she looked around the room for her boyfriend. That's when it hit Brittany, Artie was her boyfriend so why did she feel this strongly towards someone she just met when she had never felt like that about Artie the whole 7 years they had been dating.

Santana saw the dilemma Brittany seemed to be having with herself and put her hand on the blonde's shoulder as though to comfort her. Santana felt Brittany relax into her touch instantly and for some reason it made her heart leap.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked.

"Uhm, yeah. I should go find Artie." Brittany said with a sigh as her heart screamed at her not to leave. Santana's face fell and she removed her hand from Brittany's shoulder.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Santana asked softly. Brittany just nodded in response and Santana's heart clenched at the realization and knew she had to get away from her before she could get in any deeper. But what Santana didn't realize was that she was already in too deep.

"I guess I will see you later, enjoy the party. It was great to meet you." Santana said as she shook Brittany's hand before she walked away.

Quinn watched the whole scene from across the room, and her eyes assessed Brittany as the blonde watched Santana walk away with a look of regret on her face. When Quinn realized that Brittany wasn't going to move from the spot that Quinn introduced her and Santana in, she made her way over to her best friend. Brittany looked up at Quinn as she approached and gave her a genuine smile, which Quinn reciprocated.

"So do you like Santana?" Quinn asked casually as she took a sip from her drink.

"What? What do you mean?" Brittany rushed out as she misread the question. Quinn smirked as her suspicions were proven correct and decided to drop it for now.

"I mean, did you think she was nice? Other than you, she is my best friend." Quinn asked as though she needed Brittany's approval.

"Yeah, she seems great." Brittany replied with a soft smile.

"Mhmm." Quinn smirked as she took another sip of her drink.

* * *

><p>Santana made her way to the balcony where there would be less people and almost downed her beer as she looked out to the city. The Latina tried to understand why Brittany had made her feel so intensely just with one look and finally settled on the fact that she would never figure it out. What pissed Santana off the most was that Brittany's boyfriend was a complete ass hole in her opinion and couldn't help but be jealous of him.<p>

"Well if it isn't my favorite lady lovin' friend." Santana heard from behind her, which caused her to turn around.

"Hey Puckerman, what's up?" Santana asked as she gave Puck a quick hug.

"Nothing much. Why are you out here alone?" Puck asked suspiciously.

"Just got a bit crowded in there." Santana replied coldly as she spotted Artie in the distance.

"So did you bring your hobbit with you?" Santana asked casually as she turned her attention back to the city so she didn't have to see Artie.

"Always so kind Santana." Rachel said from behind the Latina. Santana turned around to face Rachel who had an annoyingly large grin on her face as Puck placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I still find it weird that you two are dating." Santana admitted shamelessly.

"Get used to it Lopez." Puck replied with a cheeky grin.

"Noah, Artie was looking for you." Quinn said from behind her three friends, and smirked at the look Santana got on her face at the sound of Artie's name.

Puck and Rachel made their way inside while Quinn waited to make sure they were out of hearing range before she tried to approach the Latina. Santana took a sip of her beer as she watched Quinn suspiciously, knowing that the blonde had something on her mind.

"Spit it out Fabray." Santana said impatiently.

"Wow, someone is a little testy tonight." Quinn smirked evilly.

"I couldn't help but notice the interaction between you and Brittany before." Quinn added. Santana tensed at the sentence briefly, which didn't go unnoticed by Quinn.

"You're an evil bitch you know that?" Santana said humorlessly as she finished her beer. Quinn shifted on the spot, and debated whether or not she should say what she was about to say. The truth is, if Quinn wasn't positive on what she saw from both girls, she wouldn't have said anything.

"The most important things don't always come easily." Quinn said to Santana before she left the Latina to her own thoughts. Santana frowned at Quinn's words and looked inside the apartment where she spotted Brittany dancing seductively to the music. _Damn Quinn and her wisdom._

* * *

><p>On Brittany's way to find Artie, she was stopped by Mike who insisted that she danced with him. Of course the blonde accepted, Brittany never turned down the opportunity to dance, and the pair easily showed up everyone else on the dance floor with their professional moves. As Brittany moved her body to the sound of the music she spotted Santana standing outside on the balcony, watching her intently. Brittany didn't know what came over her in that moment but as soon as she knew the Latina was watching her she tried to make her moves seem as captivating as possible. As Brittany locked eyes with Santana the Latina smirked at her but Artie wheeled himself towards Brittany and knocked the blonde out of her trance.<p>

"Hey did you want to get a drink?" Artie asked with a warm smile.

"Of course." Brittany replied with a wide grin. Just as she looked up to where Santana was standing outside, Brittany found nothing standing in her view and she sighed before she followed Artie.

"Want to know something funny?" Artie asked with no sign of humor in his voice.

"Santana is the psycho I told you about from the liquor store." He added. Brittany's eyes went wide with disbelief.

"Santana isn't a psycho." Brittany said to the Latina's defense, unsure on why she did so. Artie raised an eyebrow and looked up at his girlfriend.

"How do you know that?" Artie asked skeptically.

"I talked to her before, she actually seems really great." Brittany replied casually as she finished her drink in one go.

"What ever then. And go easy on the drink, if you continue to drink that fast you will be sick." Artie said concerned as he watched Brittany go through her drink like it was water.

"Hey Artie! Over here!" Sam yelled out to the couple as he tried to get Artie's attention.

"I'll be back soon, have fun." Artie said as Brittany bent down to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Once Artie was out of Brittany's view, her eyes automatically scanned the room for a certain brunette. When Brittany's eyes came up with nothing she sighed and downed her second drink, not letting herself analyze the intense feelings that she got from Santana.

"I hope there is no alcohol in that with how fast you seem to be drinking."

Brittany's heart raced instantly as she heard the new familiar voice from behind her. The blonde turned around instantly and a wide smile took over her features when she spotted the beautiful Latina standing right in front of her. Santana couldn't help but smile back at the beautiful woman in front of her, and Brittany felt weak at how amazing Santana's smile was.

"Hey San!" Brittany said happily through her smile.

Santana let out a light laugh that sounded like music to Brittany's ears and couldn't help but feel warmth fill her body at the pet name Brittany had used. Both girls felt oddly comfortable around each other, as though they had been life long friends and neither understood why.

"Having fun?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, didn't know Quinn and Sam had so many friends though." Brittany replied with a slight frown as she looked at the crowded apartment.

"Want to go outside? Less people out there." Santana asked with a smile and held out her hand for Brittany to accept.

Brittany took the Latina's hand without hesitation and Santana led them out to the balcony, which became more crowded since the brunette was last out there. Brittany looked around for a less crowded area, eager to talk and get to know Santana and that's when she spotted a ladder that led up to the roof. Brittany poked Santana in the shoulder and pointed to the ladder and Santana's smile grew as she nodded her head. The pair successfully got to the roof without getting suspicious looks from people around them and were amazed by the view that was presented before them.

"I can't believe I have been here a thousand times and didn't know this existed" Santana said in amazement as she looked at the view from the rooftop, her hand still entangled with Brittany's. Santana moved her gaze back to the blonde who looked at the beauty of what was around them.

"It's beautiful." Brittany said in amazement with a sparkle in her eye. Santana lightly tugged on Brittany's hand and they walked over to a ledge to sit on.

The pair spent an easy hour on the roof just talking and getting to know each other and Santana knew with each second she spent with Brittany that she was the most beautiful, amazing and adorable person she had ever met. Santana had never met someone so free and full of life, and just down right happy. The way Brittany talked about everything was with purity, and Santana knew from that little amount of time, that the blonde saw everything for the good not the bad.

Brittany knew from the small amount of time she had spent with Santana that she didn't plan on letting her leave her life. It hurt the blonde to know that Artie thought of Santana the way that he did, because in her eyes, Santana was nothing short of amazing. Sure Brittany caught on that Santana was a little guarded but that only made Brittany more interested, and wanted to get the opportunity for Santana to let her in.

"How long have you and Artie been together?" Santana mentally kicked herself for asking the question. Brittany hesitated for a moment and bit her lip.

"About 7 years I guess, we were together in high school and have been ever since." Brittany said simply.

Santana's eyes went wide when she heard and basically screamed at Quinn in her mind for placing the idea in her mind that she actually had a chance with Brittany. But oddly as Santana got to know Brittany, the thought of having to be with her was over powered by the need to keep the blonde in her life. And if that meant dealing with the constantly pain of seeing her with someone else, she would cope.

"Wow. You must really love him then." Santana choked out.

Brittany thought about that for a long moment. Yes Brittany loved Artie a lot, they had spent a long period of time with each other for her not to love him, but was she in love with him? After what she felt when she was in Santana's company, Brittany didn't know.

Santana realized the internal debate Brittany was having with herself at her last sentence and couldn't help but get a slight tinge of hope at the look of uncertainty on Brittany's face. Brittany shivered slightly at a light breeze that stirred the air and Santana automatically put her arm around the blonde's shoulders, which Brittany relaxed into. The action felt so natural to both girls that they didn't realize the oddness of it until they were interrupted by a cough behind them. Santana's arm was back by her side in an instant and she swore she heard a light moan of disapproval come from Brittany's lips at the loss of contact.

"Santana, just wanted to let you know that Jamie is here." Quinn said with a mischievous smirk as she made her way back down the ladder.

"Fuck" Santana cursed softly under her breath. Until then, the Latina had forgotten about her girlfriend entirely and instantly felt guilty.

"Who is Jamie?" Brittany asked, although she had a good idea.

"My girlfriend." Santana said quietly after a long pause. Brittany's eyes went wide at the realization.

"You're gay?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't mention that earlier, didn't really come up in the conversation." Santana apologized.

"Don't be sorry. It's fine." Brittany said with a warm smile as she mentally danced at the new found knowledge.

"Guess we should go back huh? Your boyfriend hates me enough as it is, don't want him to think I'm trying to steal his girlfriend." Santana said ironically.

"Would it be wrong if I asked for your number? Just so we can hang out some time? As friends." Brittany asked awkwardly and Santana smiled at how adorable she was. Santana grabbed Brittany's phone and entered her number into it, then sent herself a text.

"There, now we have each others numbers." Santana said as she did a victory dance in her mind.

The pair hesitantly made their way back to Quinn's apartment, afraid to go back to reality and went to meet up with their partners. Once they got inside they parted ways with a handshake and joined the party. When Santana found Jamie, the younger brunette pulled the Latina in for a hug and Santana kindly returned the gesture.

"You're early." Santana said as she realized it had only been three hours.

"Yeah, we just went out for dinner and that was it." Jamie said as she kissed Santana on the lips.

Brittany was on the other side of the room as she watched Santana kiss her girlfriend and felt a painful tug in her chest that caused her hand to rest over her heart in response, _how can someone I just met make me feel like this? _

Artie appeared in front of Brittany with a soft smile and took hold of her hand softly and pulled her down so he could press his lips to hers. Brittany pushed all of the doubt from her mind and let herself be taken over by Artie's lips.

Santana had watched the whole scene play out before her and felt like someone had hit her in the chest, _how can someone I just met make me feel like this?_

* * *

><p>Quinn sighed and shook her head when she spotted her two best friends with their partners and noticed the distant look on both of their faces. The blonde almost wished that she never went up to the rooftop, but even though Quinn could see what was already developing between Brittany and Santana she felt guilty. Artie had been Quinn's friend for many years, and she didn't want him to get hurt, but there was also that reassuring voice in the back of her mind that told her, Brittany wasn't as happy with Artie as she should be.<p>

Quinn decided in the end to let it be. If something were meant to happen then it would, she wouldn't be the reason for unneeded heartbreak otherwise. With a final glance at her two friends, Quinn took her drink and went to be the amazing guest that she was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and read this so far, sorry for making you wait for updates but this is still more of a side project until I have finished my other fic. Hope you like the chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

The morning after the engagement party, Santana woke with a painful throbbing in her head and did her best not to make any sudden movements. When the headache got more intense the more Santana woke up, she groaned in pain and began to massage her temples with her fingertips. Just as Latina was about to fall back into a dreamlike state she heard a door slam that might as well of been a gunshot. Santana cursed inwardly and went back to massaging her temples in a circular pattern.

"Good morning." Jamie said softly when she noticed Santana was awake.

Santana immediately covered her head with a pillow and tried her best to drown out any more possible disturbances as Jamie sounded like she was speaking through a megaphone.

"Don't talk." Santana said to silence her girlfriend.

Jamie rolled her eyes and got up to make some breakfast as she realized the Latina wouldn't join her anytime soon. The younger brunette began to hum to a random tune absentmindedly and heard another groan come from Santana.

"Do you think you could just not make ANY noise?" Santana said full of irritation, as her headache got worse.

"Such a bitch when you're hung over. Maybe next time you shouldn't drink the amount it would take to get a football team drunk." Jamie snapped back.

If Santana wasn't in so much pain she probably would have yelled at Jamie to leave but the Latina didn't have the energy. Just as Santana was about to fall asleep again for the second time, her phone went off to indicate she had just received a message. That was the final straw for Santana, she sat up swiftly, and cringed at the pain it caused and grabbed her phone in defeat. As soon as Santana read the name on her screen, the pain in her head was forgotten about in an instant.

'_Hey San, I hope I didn't wake you up or anything, and that you're feeling okay. Just wanted to know if you want to get lunch today or something? If not it's okay. Brittany – xoxo'_

Santana looked at the time and saw 10.33am in bold and immediately got out of bed to get some painkillers after she sent a reply to the blonde who was yet to leave her thoughts.

* * *

><p>'<em>Hey, you didn't wake me (: Lunch sounds great, just tell me where and when. Santana – xx'<em>

Brittany's face instantly lit up when Santana had accepted her offer to lunch and sent a quick reply.

'_Well I don't really know the city that well, maybe we could meet at Central Park at around 12 and you can choose where to go for lunch? Brittany – xoxo'_

'_Sounds great, I will see you soon! Santana – xx'_

After everything was sorted, Brittany made her way back into the bedroom to pick out something to wear. Once Brittany got to the bedroom she spotted Artie stirring from his sleep, and contemplated not telling him that she was meeting Santana but decided against it. If Brittany was set on having the Latina in her life then Artie was going to have to swallow his pride and deal with it.

Brittany pulled out her yellow, floral sundress and the blonde began to get dressed as she hummed happily to her own tune with a smile spread across her face. Artie yawned and put on his glasses as he watched Brittany with a soft smile, and could feel the joy she was radiating into the room.

"Where are you off to?" Artie asked as he assessed his girlfriend's attire.

"I'm going to have lunch with Santana." Brittany said hesitantly and watched as Artie's face fell in an emotionless expression.

"Out of everyone at the party, why did you have to choose to be friends with her?" Artie said coldly, which Brittany hated.

"Why are you so against her? It's rude to judge her like that, you don't even know her." Brittany said to the Latina's defense once again.

"Neither do you." Artie retorted.

"And you didn't think that maybe I want to?" Brittany asked as she walked out of the bedroom, upset that Artie had ruined her good mood.

* * *

><p>Once Santana heard from Brittany that morning her spirits were automatically lifted but the Latina continued to tell herself that nothing could ever happen between the two for obvious reasons and buried her new found feelings deep down. Santana had just poured herself a cup of coffee and waited for the painkillers to kick in when Jamie appeared from the bathroom with a look of shock.<p>

"What the hell? 5 minutes ago you couldn't even move and now you're up and drinking coffee with a smile on your face?" Jamie asked, still irritated from before.

"Just remembered that I have to meet with a friend at 12." Santana said emotionlessly.

"What friend?" Jamie asked curiously as she eyed her suddenly quiet girlfriend.

"Brittany, you met her at the party last night." Santana replied as though it was no big deal and hid the fact that her and Brittany had only just met that night.

"Oh, that was the blonde with the boyfriend in the wheelchair right?" Jamie asked, not entirely sure if she was right or not. Santana stiffened at the mention of Artie. _I keep forgetting about him_ Santana thought with a sigh.

"Yeah, that's her." Santana ended the conversation and Jamie got the picture that the Latina wasn't up for conversation.

"Fine, well I'm going to head back to my place." Jamie said awkwardly and walked over to give Santana a kiss goodbye. Jamie pulled Santana in for a gentle kiss, which Santana returned then placed a kiss on the Latina's forehead.

"Hope you feel better soon." Jamie added softly before she grabbed her keys and left the apartment.

As soon as the door to her apartment closed, Santana let out a breath that she didn't notice she was holding. Santana mentally screamed at herself for being so guarded with Jamie all of a sudden and hoped that it would pass, the Latina couldn't help but feel guilty as though she was cheating or something just by thinking about Brittany, _I'm not doing anything wrong, me and Brittany are just friends_. Santana decided she wasn't ready to figure out what was happening to her and went to her bedroom to get dressed.

* * *

><p>When Brittany realized that she had nothing to do to kill time until she had to meet Santana, the blonde left her apartment early to just walk around central park until she was meant to meet the beautiful Latina. The blonde didn't want to look too eager so she made sure to stay away from their meeting spot until it was a decent time to show.<p>

Brittany couldn't have been more glad that she left early that morning, the day was perfect and a walk in the park was a much more appealing choice than staying home and continuing to argue with Artie. What scared the blonde though was that she knew that wouldn't be the last argument about Santana but she couldn't help but think it was worth it and that Artie would come around soon, she just had to get the two of them together so he could see Santana as Brittany does.

"When the time comes, you must make the right decision, if you're left with regrets, you will know you made a great mistake." A strange woman mumbled as she passed Brittany.

The blonde stood frozen at the words that came from the older woman and frowned when she looked around to see whom she could have possibly been talking to. When Brittany noticed that there was no one within hearing distance, she excused it as the woman arguing with herself out loud, and continued walking. Once Brittany got further into her walk, she spotted Santana who looked amazing in Brittany's eyes, the Latina was dressed casually in brown knee high boots with ripped jean shorts and a white tank top with a light blue button up blouse that showed off the bottom of her perfectly toned stomach.

Santana still hadn't noticed Brittany, and definitely was not expecting her to be early as she stood and listened to the man who was playing his guitar on the side of the path. The blonde made her way over to Santana as she ignored the butterflies in her stomach.

"San, hey!" Brittany said cheerfully as she got closer to the brunette. Santana turned around stunned at the sound of her name and her heart instantly raced when she spotted the breathtaking blonde in front of her.

"Hi Britt! You're early." Santana said with a smile plastered on her face as the pair went in for a hug.

The blonde got all giddy at the nickname Santana had called her and guessed that the Latina could probably feel her heartbeat as they hugged. Not wanting to seem creepy, Brittany pulled back from the hug, her smile matching Santana's.

"Yeah, got into an argument with Artie so I decided to come early for a walk." Brittany admitted nervously.

"Oh, what was it about?" Santana asked with curiosity but instantly felt bad when Brittany hesitated.

"Crap I'm sorry, it's none of my business." Santana said as she cursed herself mentally for being so nosey.

"No, it's fine it's just. It was kind of about you." Brittany said awkwardly as Santana's eyebrow rose in question. The blonde didn't know why she told Santana that but for some reason she felt as though she had nothing to hide from the Latina.

"For some reason he doesn't 'approve' of us hanging out, and he got a bit angry when I tried to defend you. I don't understand what his problem is." Brittany said as she frowned in confusion.

Santana's heart skipped when she heard Brittany had tried to defend her and could tell that their friendship wasn't going to be simple but the brunette would of prepared for battle if she had to. But Santana couldn't help but wonder if Brittany felt the same so she took a chance and said something that might of ended their friendship before it even started.

"If us being friends is going to cause too much trouble for your relationship, I will understand if you don't want to hang out." Santana said hopeful that Brittany would tell Artie to stick it.

"What, no! I really want us to be good friends, Artie just doesn't know you, but when he realizes how great you are, he will know all this arguing was stupid." Brittany rushed out.

"So you think I'm great huh?" Santana teased with a smug smile. Brittany let out a small laugh that made the butterflies in Santana's stomach to go wild and the blonde nudged the Latina in the side.

"Don't let it get to your head." Brittany teased back.

"Well if you keep complimenting me, that might be a bit difficult." Santana said as her and Brittany walked side by side through central park.

Throughout the day, Santana and Brittany continued to steal glances from each other while the other wasn't looking as though they were trying to look for something that would convince them that their newfound relationship was completely platonic. There were barely any silences between the pair, and they spoke as though they had known each other their whole lives. On the way to the restaurant Santana chose to take Brittany to, the two learnt more about each other that they didn't get a chance to know the previous night.

Brittany had a younger brother and sister, born and raised in Ohio and had only moved to New York about 3 months ago to open a dance studio with Mike. Santana was an only child and didn't have a great relationship with her parents due to them always being away on business, but they did accept all of her life choices. The brunette grew up in Rhode Island and moved to New York as soon as she finished high school and went to college where she studied technical production and event management and she now worked at an event management company as a light and sound technician with Quinn who was an event manager.

When the two made it to the restaurant it was about 1.30pm after they spent longer than expected talking about everything and nothing, as they walked through central park. It was a small local restaurant, nothing fancy, but Santana had insisted it had the best food in New York and Brittany couldn't turn that down.

Just as they had finished their lunch, Brittany got a text message and apologized to Santana for the interruption before she checked to see whom it was. Brittany let out a sigh as she saw 'Artie' pop up across her screen and she opened the message.

'_Hey babe, I am really sorry about this morning. If it means that much to you, I will try to get along with Santana now that she will be part of your life. Forgive me?'_ Brittany smiled as she read the text message and Santana raised an eyebrow in question.

"Artie apologized and said he will try to be friends with you too." Brittany said with a smile that could brighten anyone's day.

"Oh, that's great!" Santana said with fake happiness.

Santana didn't exactly want to be friends with the man but she didn't really have a choice if she wanted to be part of Brittany's life. Santana hoped that with time her feelings would sort themselves out, and that she would grow to like Artie even though she knew that wasn't likely. Santana didn't like a lot of people, of course there were the few exceptions such as Quinn, Sam, Puck, Rachel and Jamie but the Latina was usually right with first impressions and Artie's wasn't a good one.

Coincidentally, Santana had received a text only moments after Brittany got Artie's and pulled her phone out of her purse to see it was from Jamie. '_Hey babe, just wanted to know if you were up for dinner and movie tonight?' _Santana contemplated just staying in that night but told herself if things were going to get better between her and Jamie then she was going to have to try. '_Sounds great, I will meet you at yours at around 7? And sorry about this morning.' _Santana replied and placed her phone back in her purse.

"So how long have you been dating Jamie?" Brittany asked casually as Santana was yet to mention her girlfriend.

"About 7 months, we met at the bar just a few blocks from my apartment." Santana replied as she took a sip from her drink.

"Maybe we could double date sometime? Give me a chance to know this woman of yours and get a chance to prove Artie wrong about you." Brittany said through her smile.

Although for some reason Brittany couldn't help but think it was probably a bad idea. The blonde wasn't even sure if she wanted to meet Jamie, of course she was going to have to, it was only fair that if Santana got along with Artie that she should do the same with Jamie. Santana cringed at the idea of a double date, to the Latina double dates were bad enough as it was but the fact that it would be Santana, her girlfriend, a guy she hates and a girl who gives her butterflies every time she catches her eye. She would be in for one hell of a night.

Both girls couldn't help but think everything might actually turn out great in the end, that they could be friends without causing any problems to their relationships. But that was just wishful thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the wait, got to this when I could. I have been really busy the last two weeks, and still working on my other story. Thank you all for reading and for the reviews (: Hope you like the update**


	4. Chapter 4

A week had past since the night of Quinn and Sam's engagement party and Brittany and Santana had already seen each other nearly every day since. The friendship the pair had formed over the short period of time was a shock to everyone but them, they didn't know why but they just seemed to fit.

Artie still hadn't warmed up to Santana, mainly because he still hadn't had a chance to get to know her, and she was constantly taking up all of Brittany's time. But also because as soon as he found out that the Latina was a lesbian, he started to get suspicious of Santana and he became more territorial over the blonde. Artie also couldn't help but realize Brittany seemed more lively and happier if that were even possible, and for that he had to be thankful no matter the unknown meaning behind it.

Unfortunately, Santana didn't give off quite the same expression and Jamie was starting to freak out. Jamie knew how often Santana had been spending time with Brittany and ever since, the Latina had become more and more distant emotionally. Physically things were the same between the couple if not more, but to Jamie, Santana always seemed to have her mind on something else. It was almost as though Santana had to talk herself into having a conversation with her girlfriend.

Santana couldn't handle being around Jamie while Brittany was constantly in her thoughts, and during sex, the Latina barely got to enjoy it because she spent most of the time trying not to wish that the woman's body entangled with her own was Brittany's. With all of her feelings and thoughts going into a spiral, Santana decided she had to talk about it, and with that decided, the Latina pressed 2 on her speed dial.

"Was wondering how long this was going to take." Quinn said as she answered the phone.

"Look, can we not play the whole 'Quinn knows everything' game, I really need to talk to you." Santana said seriously with a sad sigh.

"Of course, did you want to meet?" Quinn asked as her tone turned to concern.

"I can just come to your place?" Santana said as she stood up to grab her keys.

"Yeah that's fine, I will see you soon."

Just as the phone call ended, Santana closed her eyes and took in a deep breath to calm herself down. The brunette didn't know if she was ready to actually voice the dilemma she had been battling with since she met Brittany but she knew if she didn't figure it out now, things would only get worse.

* * *

><p>Once Santana arrived outside Quinn's apartment building, the Latina paced back and forth for a good five minutes deciding if she should go in. Finally after too much internal debate, Santana pressed the ringer and was buzzed in only seconds later. The apartment door was already open when Santana made it to the right floor and she spotted Quinn walking back into the kitchen.<p>

"I think I am falling in love with Brittany." Santana blurted out as she followed Quinn in, and the blonde didn't even flinch.

Quinn continued to make tea while Santana got more irritated by the second, she knew the blonde had heard her so why didn't she say anything. The Latina coughed rudely and Quinn turned around with a slightly amused expression.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize this was new information." Quinn said with a smirk while Santana just glared at her.

"Look I really don't give a shit about what you apparently already know, but I came here for your help not for you to treat this like it is a simple statement." Santana said in anger as she fell back onto the couch and rested her face is her hands.

The blonde instantly felt guilty and walked over to Santana with two cups of tea and sat down next to her best friend, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Both women sat in silence for a long moment while Quinn thought of what she should say.

"I don't really see how you need my help, it seems you have already figured out your feelings." Quinn said softly as she waited for Santana to elaborate.

"Well if it wasn't obvious enough before, Brittany is dating Artie and has been for a fucking long time, seriously, how can I compete with that? And Jamie…" Santana said with a long sigh as she fisted her hands in her long dark hair and shook her head in frustration.

Quinn started to rub Santana's back for comfort and she couldn't help but feel heartbroken for her friend at that moment. All Quinn wanted to say was go for it, but the blonde knew Artie was the main problem. It wouldn't be too unexpected for Santana to break things off with Jamie, the pair had never exactly fit together but Quinn also knew Santana wouldn't break things off with Jamie for two reasons. One, incase Brittany doesn't feel the same, Santana may not be in love with Jamie but she had become comfortable enough to stay in the relationship. Two, to make Brittany jealous and try make her realize what she is missing. Santana definitely wouldn't win the award for nicest person of the year.

"You will never know how Brittany feels unless you do something about it. I'm not saying make a move but before you make any big decisions. Find out if there is any chance for you." Quinn said quietly.

"How?" Santana asked desperate and defeated as she looked at Quinn with lost eyes.

"See how she acts when she sees you with Jamie?" Quinn suggested with a small smirk tugging at her lips.

That was it. Brittany asked for a double date, and she was about to get one.

* * *

><p>All Saturday morning, Brittany was at the dance studio with Mike teaching a swing class, it was one of the blonde's favorite classes to teach. All of the students were so happy and full of life and it always showed in their dancing. As opposed to all the basic couples dance classes that the pair taught, the swing class involved a lot more fast movement and lifts and Brittany and Mike loved the amount of energy that the room had during those lessons.<p>

Working at the dance studio never seemed like a job to Brittany, it was always more of a release, it was the one place she could go and just get lost in her own world with no interruptions from her life outside. Although over the last week, letting go completely seemed to become more difficult for Brittany as her mind was always clouded with Santana and her relationship with Artie.

Luckily for the blonde, this didn't effect her dancing physically but she never felt completely lost in the moment, and that was the one thing that she had always held on to the most. Mike noticed how distant Brittany seemed throughout the week and thought that maybe it would pass but when the blonde still looked out of it, he decided to approach her after the swing class.

"Brittany, is everything okay?" Mike asked as everyone left the studio.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"Well you have seemed to have your mind on other things lately, and I have never seen you like that before when you dance."

Brittany let out a heavy sigh as she ran her fingers through her beautiful blonde hair. "Sorry, I try to clear my mind but it doesn't seem to be working."

"Well if you ever want to talk I am here."

"Thanks Mike." Brittany replied as she picked up her towel to wipe off the line of sweat that had formed across her forehead.

That was the only class they had for the day, and just as Brittany and Mike were about to leave the studio, her phone started to ring in her bag. She searched her bag in a rush trying to find it before the ringing stopped and answered it before she had time to check whom it was.

"Hello?" Brittany rushed out.

"Britt hey it's Santana."

"Hi San, what's up?" Brittany asked with a huge grin on her face. Mike rolled his eyes and walked ahead of the blonde so he could turn off the power to the studio.

"I was wondering if you and Artie would want to go on that double date tonight." Santana asked sweetly.

"Sounds great! What time?"

"Me and Jamie can come to your apartment at around 7 and we will go from there?"

"Okay, can't wait. See you tonight" Brittany said happily and added a small bounce to her step as she exited the studio while Mike just watched her suddenly changed mood with an amused expression.

* * *

><p>When Brittany got back to her apartment, she spotted Artie writing at his desk and walked towards him with her smile that meant she had something to ask. The man turned in his chair once he heard the door close to face his beautiful girlfriend, and a smile tugged at his lips once he recognized the familiar smile.<p>

"Welcome home." Artie said as Brittany sat on his lap and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"We are going out tonight." Brittany stated instantly.

Artie raised an eyebrow at the statement. "Are we now? And where are we going exactly?"

"On a double date with Santana and Jamie. And before you say no, you told me that you would try get along with San. Tonight is the perfect opportunity."

Artie sighed and knew that he had no way out of the situation, so he nodded his head slightly and Brittany's grin grew wider and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you" Brittany mumbled in the crook of Arties neck.

"What are you writing?" Brittany added out of curiosity.

"Just some new ideas for the show, rough notes." Artie replied as he placed a soft kiss on the back of Brittany's shoulder.

Artie worked for a new horror TV show as the directors assistant. After high school, Artie went to film school and his dream had always been to become a director himself and he was now slowly starting to make his way up to his dream. His job was hard work and he was always busy but he loved it, film was Artie's escape, just like how dancing was Brittany's.

* * *

><p>When Santana got back home from Quinn's apartment, she opened the door to find Jamie sitting against the armrest of the couch with a book in hand, and the Latina couldn't help give a sad smile. Jamie looked up from her book briefly to give her girlfriend a toothy grin and finished the page before closing the paperback novel.<p>

"Hey, I was expecting you to be home." Jamie said as she walked over to Santana.

"Yeah just had to go see Quinn, work stuff."

"Oh okay. So what is on the agenda for today?"

"During the day, anything you like. But tonight, we have a date with Brittany and Artie." Santana said calmly with a soft smile as she kissed Jamie and began to head for the kitchen.

Jamie eyed the Latina questioningly and followed her girlfriend with her eyes as Santana went to get a glass of water.

"A double date?"

"Mhmm"

"As in, you, me, Brittany and Artie, sitting at a table forced to talk about lame topics and heaps of awkward silences in between? As you have once stated before."

"That's it."

"You hate double dates." Jamie said with suspicion.

"I know, believe me. But apparently Artie still hates me from our incident at the liquor store that night and I want you and Brittany to meet properly." Santana said with her fingers crossed behind her back.

"Sure could be fun."

Santana grinned probably bigger than she should have, but quickly composed herself before Jamie could think anything else was going on.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went relatively slow for Santana and she caught herself looking at the time every five minutes, mentally slapping herself each time. Jamie noticed the edginess to the Latina and her mind began to flood with questions and assumptions but she buried all of those thoughts. The younger brunette knew something wasn't right but she wasn't ready to figure out what that was so she took Santana's hand and let her fears and insecurities wash away.<p>

Santana smiled warmly at their linked hands as they walked to the shops to kill some time and the Latina turned her head to observe her composed girlfriend. Jamie knew that Santana was watching her intently but didn't want to look back incase the Latina turned away, because sensing Santana's eyes on her for the first time in what felt like weeks made Jamie feel like things were okay.

For the small amount of time that Santana watched Jamie she knew that she was being unfair about everything that was going on with her and her feelings for Brittany. Santana wanted to vow that she would drop this idea she had of her and Brittany and be the girlfriend that Jamie deserved, in fact the Latina knew things would be easier with Jamie, safe. But she couldn't. Santana needed to know if Brittany felt the same, if the blonde felt as alive as she did whenever they were in the same room.

Even if Brittany didn't feel the same, Santana knew she would have to stop using Jamie as a safety net. The younger brunette deserved someone who could love her with everything they had, and no matter how much Santana wished she could be that for her, she couldn't. First she just needed to learn how push her selfishness aside to actually let her go.

* * *

><p>It was 5.30pm and Brittany was staring at her wardrobe with a blank expression. Artie was called in for an emergency meeting and wouldn't be home until around the same time Santana and Jamie were expected to show up and that made Brittany nervous. The blonde didn't want to be alone with Santana and her girlfriend, she could already sense the awkward silences as they all sat in the living room quietly, sipping their drinks as an excuse to not talk while Santana and Jamie were sitting inches from each other, exchanging loving looks.<p>

Brittany shook her head to erase the image and continued to stare blankly at her wardrobe, biting her lip at the idea to wear something _sexy_. She wasn't sure as to why but Brittany wanted to be _seen_ without looking like she was trying too hard. 10 minutes later Brittany let out a sigh and pulled out her phone.

"Hey B, what's up?"

"Hey Q, are you busy?"

"No, why?"

"Can you come over?"

"Yeah sure, be there in 10."

Brittany fell back onto the bed and waited silently for her best friend to arrive. She began to think of excuses as to why she needed Quinn to help her pick out a 'sexy' outfit for a double date, people don't dress sexy for double dates, what if Quinn gets suspicious? _Shit_ Brittany thought.

_I will just tell her Artie had a tough day and I wanted to lighten his bad mood? That's believable right?_ Brittany thought when she heard a knock on the apartment door.

She jumped up from the bed and rushed to the door, almost tripping over in the process. When Brittany opened the door she spotted a glimpse of Quinn's smirk but the smaller blonde quickly composed herself.

"So I heard you have a hot date with Santana-"

Quinn paused for a moment to see Brittany's face turn a reddish color before she continued, with her smirk back in place.

"and Jamie."

"How did yo-"

"Santana brought it up in conversation"

"Really?" Brittany asked with a cheesy smile on her face.

The smaller blonde rolled her eyes at the adoringly obvious smile and made her way towards the bedroom, knowing exactly what she was called there to do. Brittany followed close behind and sat on the bed as Quinn pulled out dress after dress for the blonde to try, each one short and hugging all the right places.

Brittany tried on the last dress Quinn pulled out, it was a black dress that stopped at her thighs, and had a low cut back. It hugged every single curve of Brittany's perfect body and the blonde looked like walking sex. Quinn turned around to look and her jaw dropped to the floor.

"That is definitely going to make S wet." Quinn mumbled and her eyes went wide when she realized she vocalized her thought.

"Huh?" Brittany asked as she twirled in front of the mirror.

"Uhm, nothing. It looks amazing B, definitely wear that." Quinn replied quickly with a sigh of relief.

Brittany nodded in confirmation and smirked when she looked at herself in the mirror. She turned to look at the clock and cursed when it read 6.36pm.

"They are going to be here soon."

"That's my cue to leave. Have a good time tonight okay?" Quinn said with a wink as she grabbed her purse and headed for the apartment door, with Brittany behind her.

"Thanks so much Q."

"Anytime."

The pair said their goodbyes and Brittany rushed to the bathroom to finish getting ready, stopping to admire her own body in the passing mirrors.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and reads this fic. Hope you like the update. (: Hopefully it won't be a long wait for the next update!**


	5. Chapter 5

Once Brittany heard three loud knocks on her apartment door her heart started to hammer loudly against her chest, almost confusing the knocks for her heartbeat. She closed her eyes for a short moment and took a deep breath, lingering at the door for another short moment as she tried to calm herself down. Brittany looked in the vanity mirror next to the door and double checked her appearance before she met her own worried eyes. _Stop being an idiot_ Brittany thought to herself, and swung the door open with a beaming smile.

As soon as Santana spotted Brittany her breath hitched and her grip on Jamie's hand briefly tightened as Santana couldn't help but let her hungry eyes work their way over Brittany's body. _Fuck fuck fuck, pull yourself together Lopez_ Santana composed herself.

Brittany was stunned when her eyes met Santana, and if it were possible, Brittany's heart raced even more than before as her eyes fell over Santana's skin tight red dress. Subconsciously licking her lips, Brittany placed the smile back on her face that slowly faded in her trance and pulled Santana in for a hug.

"Hey San. And you must be Jamie, I have heard so much about you." Brittany said with more enthusiasm than intended and also pulled Jamie in for a hug, who was shocked and slightly uncomfortable with the invasion of personal space.

"Uhm- Yeah nice to meet you."

"Probably should have told you how friendly this one is." Santana said with a hint of laughter.

"Come in, Artie isn't here yet so we will have to wait a bit if that's okay." Brittany said as she moved aside and Jamie walked in, but Santana remained still.

"After you B." Santana said softly.

Brittany turned around before Santana could spot the slight blush to appear on her cheeks. As soon as Brittany turned Santana couldn't help but let her mouth gape slightly at the site of Brittany from behind and immediately regret letting her go first. After watching from the door, for longer than she should, with her lip tight between her teeth to avoid her jaw dropping to the floor, Santana turned around and pulled the apartment door closed. _This is going to be a long night_ Santana sighed internally.

Unfortunately, to Jamie the awkward exchanges in conversation and secret glances the pair gave while the other wasn't looking, wasn't missed by the brunette, and she felt her stomach churn at the thoughts that ran through her mind about the two. _Just need to get through tonight, then I will talk to Santana_ Jamie thought as she sunk back into the couch as the room fell silent.

"Did either of you want a drink or anything?" Brittany asked with that same grin.

Santana looked at Jamie to let her speak first and felt like she got kicked in the stomach at the look on her girlfriend's face. She was sunk back into the couch playing with her joined hands as she watched them blankly.

"Maybe vodka, if you have any?" Jamie said as she looked up with a forced smile.

"Beer for me please." Santana said as she kept her eyes on Jamie.

Once Brittany left the room, Santana moved closer to her girlfriend and placed her hand over her knee, giving it a slight squeeze to get Jamie to meet her eyes.

"What's wrong?" The Latina asks when she met the dark brown orbs that felt like they were digging for her soul.

"Just a little bit tired, nothing to worry about."

Right then Jamie made a decision, Santana was hers until the Latina says otherwise, and the brunette was going to flaunt the Latina as much as she could. Lost cause or not, even if it is just her mind playing tricks and making her paranoid, Jamie isn't just handing Santana over to the blonde.

The couple kept their eyes on each other as Santana looked at her with worry and Jamie smirked when she sensed Brittany back in the room. Jamie slowly leaned forward and pressed her lips softly to Santana's, locking her hand on the back of the Latina's neck. Santana pulled away after a moment slightly confused by Jamie's sudden affection and spotted Brittany in the corner of her eyes.

Santana made a small distance between herself and Jamie and Brittany handed them their drinks, all signs of her smile gone. The Latina couldn't even look Brittany in the eye at that moment and she doesn't understand why, Jamie is her girlfriend, not the other way around. So why does she feel guilty about making Brittany hurt by being with her girlfriend, and less the other way around? _Because I love her_ Santana thought to herself sadly.

* * *

><p>About ten minutes later, there is a jingling of keys outside the apartment door and moments later, Artie appears with an apologetic look on his face.<p>

"Sorry I'm late, I got ready at work so you didn't have to wait as long."

"It's fine, don't worry." Brittany said with a small smile as she walked over to Artie. She leaned down and gave him a soft but intimate kiss and Santana felt a tight pull on her heart. If it weren't for Jamie holding her hand in her own, she probably would have clutched it around her chest. Then Santana couldn't help but wonder if that's how Brittany felt when she watched her and Jamie kiss.

Brittany walked back towards Santana and Jamie, with what looked like a smile of relief and formally introduced Artie to Jamie and then Santana once again.

"No cursing tonight at your expense, you have my word." Santana said jokingly as she shook Arties hand.

"And I won't try to run you down." Artie said with a light laugh and already felt more relaxed about the evening ahead.

Brittany couldn't help but feel giddy about the interaction between the two, and looked up at Santana to share her grin, who returned it. The two kept their eyes on each other for a moment longer, not wanting to tear them away until Santana was shaken from her thoughts when Jamie took hold of her hand, and kissed her cheek. That's when Santana watched Brittany look away as though she had physically been struck, and the Latina immediately tensed at the sight.

"Lets go, shall we?" Artie said, and Santana watched as Brittany slowly composed herself.

"Where are we going exactly?" Jamie asked softly.

"Uhm, we didn't exactly figure that part out yet." Santana said with an empty laugh.

For the rest of the time that the four were in the apartment discussing where to eat, Brittany avoided all eye contact with the Latina. Santana visibly let out a deep sigh, and sat back down as they all discussed it, throwing in her opinion when needed, but cringed when she watched Brittany get more and more affectionate with Artie as time passed.

* * *

><p>The group chose an Italian restaurant and unfortunately decided to catch a cab. Much to Jamie's displeasure, Santana was seated in between herself and Brittany in the back seat, which unknown to the brunette; Santana was even more uncomfortable with the placement, as her entire left side felt like it was in fire.<p>

Brittany basically pressed herself up against the door to try and keep herself from as much contact with Santana as possible. Usually the pair didn't worry about such things, but with Jamie there, constantly reminding her in a not so subtle way that Santana is hers, Brittany did all she could to avoid the ache in her chest from increasing. So she tried to ignore all physical contact that Jamie gave Santana.

Brittany did all she could to make Jamie feel like she had nothing to worry about, the blonde even upped the physical contact she had with Artie just to make her relax but then there was Santana. Every time Brittany even touched Artie, she could feel the Latina's eyes piercing into her, making her feel like she was doing something wrong and she was left not knowing what to do.

When the cab pulled up outside the restaurant, Brittany all but jumped out and took in a deep breath, until she felt a hand on her lower back, and she froze, feeling her blood rush.

"Are you okay, a look a bit-"

"I'm okay." Brittany interrupted Santana and subtly moved away from her touch.

"Just really hungry you know." Brittany added with a smile that Santana saw right through but chose not to say anything for both their sakes.

They waited at the front desk for their waiter to take them to their table. Santana started to lightly shake her head in protest when she spotted the table they were approaching. It was a corner booth, meaning no two separate sides. _Someone up there must really hate me _Santana said to herself.

Artie sat on the end for obvious reasons then Brittany followed, then Santana and Jamie. Santana made sure to make a suitable distance between her and Brittany but the gap only made everything more unbearable and the first thing she did once they sat down was immediately stand up again.

"I'm going to the bar, does anyone want anything?"

"I'll just have a beer thanks."

"Vodka again please babe."

Santana looked at Brittany who was staring blankly at the menu.

"Britt?"

"Oh uhm, not sure. Surprise me." Brittany said when she met Santana's eyes and automatically gave her a small smile. Santana smiled back and gave a nod before turning to walk to the bar.

As soon as she was away from the group, Santana took in a deep breath as though she had been suffocating that whole time. It also made her hope that when she got back, Jamie would be next to Brittany leaving her to sit on the other end, convenient for quick escapes to the bar.

Santana looked back at the table once she gave the bartender her order and found Jamie and Artie deep in conversation, as her eyes continued around the table, they locked with Brittany's who was watching her intently. A small smile played Brittany's lips and Santana mirrored it until she heard a cough behind her and she spun around abruptly to find the bartender looking at her amused. After paying, the Latina made her way back to the table and frowned when Jamie was nowhere to be seen.

"Jamie had to use the restroom." Artie said warmly as he spotted Santana's confused expression.

"Oh." Santana muttered, and cursed internally as she slid in next to Brittany once again.

"So what did you get me?" Brittany asked with a raised eyebrow as she looked at the drink in front of her.

"That's a secret." Santana said with a smirk as she brought her own drink up to her lips.

"You didn't drug it did you?"

"Where would the fun in that be? You can't do anything that way." Santana said playfully and choked on her drink when she realized how that sounded.

Luckily Artie wasn't paying attention and Brittany playfully hit Santana in the arm with a laugh and Santana immediately relaxed.

"Well if you're just going to be violent, maybe I _should_ drug you." Santana said with a laugh as she playfully nudged the blonde back in response.

Brittany cautiously took the drink to her lips, and took a sideways glance at Santana before taking a sip. As soon as the liquid hit her taste buds her eyes lit up and she grinned at the drink like a child.

"Mmm taste like a rainbow! What is it?" Brittany asked again.

"Sorry B, can't tell you."

Truth is, Santana didn't know what the drink was, she just asked the bartender to make the most delicious drink he could and that was the final product. Santana let out a small laugh as she watched the blonde's lips latch onto the drink greedily.

"Artie, looks like you have some competition." Santana said as she pointed to Brittany enjoying the drink. Artie raised an eyebrow amused at how much Brittany seemed to like the drink and the blonde kicked Santana's leg under the table.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Oh, like you don't know."

"What ever, continue making love to your drink."

Brittany went to playfully hit Santana again but the Latina dodged it and poked out her tongue childishly while the blonde pouted. Santana couldn't help but smile at how adorable Brittany looked in that moment.

Brittany didn't realize how close her and Santana were sitting until she spotted Jamie walking back over to the table and she moved in a not so subtle way, causing Santana to frown and turn her attention to where Brittany was looking that made the blonde's smile falter. Santana's eyes hit Jamie and she was brought back to reality, the brunette slid back into the booth and placed her arm around Santana's back, softly caressing the Latina's waist.

"So how long have you two been together?" Artie asked the couple.

"About 7 and a half months."

"You both look great together."

As soon as Artie said those words Brittany felt like she was suffocating and she downed the rest of her drink, and stood suddenly, causing everyone else at the table to jump slightly.

"Sorry, just getting another drink, anyone want one?" Brittany mumbled as she got passed Artie.

Jamie smirked at Brittany's discomfort and she snuggled closer into Santana's side, which was ridiculously tense. After Santana asked for a vodka, Brittany made her way to the bar and ordered herself two tequila shots before the bartender had a chance to get a word out.

Santana watched Brittany at the bar with concern and felt her heart sink when she watched Brittany down two shots without hesitation. Even after all the signs though, Santana refused to let herself think Brittany was jealous. Not yet. Santana pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Quinn.

_This is the double date from hell. _

A few moments later, Santana's phone buzzed in her hand and she checked the message instantly.

_You knew it would be. How did you like Brittany's dress ;)_

_You-how-…bitch. Like I needed this to be more difficult than it is._

_Sorry. How is the plan going anyway?_

_Well if Brittany just going to the bar and downing two shots is anything to go by…._

_Shit. Okay, neither of you do anything stupid. Remember you are both still in relationships. _

_What? Quinn? What are you talking about?_

_Don't let her do any more shots, if its tequila. That stuff is like truth serum to B, and you don't want her around Artie or Jamie if that happens, trust me._

Santana jumps when she feels a hand on her leg and looks up to see Brittany smiling at her sweetly and her drink in the blonde's free hand. The Latina quickly puts her phone away and Brittany removes her hand from Santana's leg before moving closer to Artie.

"Feeling the drinks a little babe?" Artie says lightly as he leans over and kisses Brittany on the lips.

"Mhmm."

* * *

><p>After their meal and a considerably large number of drinks later, the group are talking animatedly to each other about their jobs until Santana and Artie start debating about movies. Brittany can't help but roll her eyes dramatically when the argument gets heated because that night was meant to help them get along, not give more reason to hate each other.<p>

Jamie was well past drunk and she continued to smile weakly throughout the exchange and laugh when Santana muttered in Spanish at Artie. The brunette also started to find it harder not to like Brittany as the night went on, they discussed dancing, once Jamie found out Brittany's job and told her that she always wanted to learn, and when Brittany offered to give her some lessons, Jamie decided that the blonde wasn't that bad after all. Jamie let herself believe that everything she sensed between Santana and Brittany was all in her head, even if she knew deep down it wasn't.

"You're so stubborn!" Artie almost yells at Santana.

"Bite me, Wheels."

"Both of you need to relax, it's just a movie."

Artie and Santana look at Brittany with wide eyes and their jaws open, unsure on how to respond.

"Just a movie-"

"IT'S A RELIGION!" The pair say in unison, and immediately turn to give each other a high five.

"Why are you high fiving? You both still have different arguments." Brittany says confused.

The pair shrug and leave their Harry Potter debate for another day, and finish their drinks. The night became more relaxed, when the couples stopped hanging off each other and became more like individuals. Santana didn't know how much more she could take of Brittany's innocent giggling with Artie.

Everything was fine, until Santana looked up and found Artie and Brittany in a heated kiss. She didn't know if it was the alcohol or if she had finally had enough, but Santana squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath before she stood from the table and ran to the bathroom.

Brittany watched her go with a pained expression and turned to look at Jamie who looked just as shocked.

"I should…" Jamie said as she struggled to stand.

"I'll go. You might hurt yourself." Brittany said with a small laugh to try convince Jamie she had nothing to worry about. The brunette smiled back and nodded.

* * *

><p>Santana gripped onto the sink so tightly that her knuckles went white and kept her eyes closed as she tried to steady her breathing. The room was spinning from how intoxicated she was, and once she calmed herself down, realization hit her when she noticed how bad she must have looked running to the bathroom.<p>

"I can't keep doing this." Santana said to herself in a shaky breath.

"Doing what?"

Santana jumped at the voice and turned to meet blue eyes staring back at her with pain and concern.

"Nothing." Santana muttered and turn back to the sink, watching Brittany walk towards her through the mirror, stumbling slightly on her path.

Brittany placed her hand softly on Santana's shoulder to turn her back around to face her, and Santana sunk into the touch, which caused Brittany to smile softly.

"I'm sorry."

Santana was taken back by the unexpected apology and looked at Brittany with a slight frown.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I don't really remember." Brittany frowned back and stumbled to the side in her drunken state but was quickly recovered by Santana's hand on her waist.

After a long moment, Santana went to remove her hand from Brittany, but the blonde reached up to hold it where it was. Santana's blood rushed and she started to feel light headed from how close they were, knowing it wasn't safe with how little self control she might have and how intoxicated they both were.

"You look really beautiful tonight." Santana said softly and instantly cursed herself for not being able to control her thoughts.

"So do you San." Brittany said in a whisper as she placed her hand and Santana's waist and took a step forward.

Santana watched as Brittany moved closer, and licked her lips when she saw the look in the blonde's eyes. Her scent was intoxicating and all Santana wanted to do was lean up and taste Brittany's lips. And she could have. They were closing the distance as each moment passed but what good would that bring. It would cause more pain for both of them. Santana had no more doubt that Brittany felt the same even if it was small compared to her own feelings, but it couldn't happen like this, not drunk in a bathroom while their partners were waiting outside.

"We can't." Santana choked out as she felt Brittany's breath hit her lips.

As soon as Santana spoke, Brittany sobered up when she was hit with reality.

"I'm so sorry." Brittany said as she stumbled backwards.

"No B, its just. I want nothing more than….this." Santana said as she motioned between them as she moved towards the blonde.

"But you're with Artie." Santana added.

"And you're with Jamie." Brittany said as she closed her eyes, hoping Santana wouldn't see the pain in them.

Brittany's eyes fluttered open at the feel of Santana's hand softly caressing her cheek and Santana looked into her deep blue eyes with nothing but honesty. Santana leaned forward and softly pressed her lips to Brittany's cheek, lingering for a moment, while Brittany's eyes started to pool with unshed tears. The moment seemed so sacred and final, and it scared her, what that moment might mean for them.

Would they just continue to be friends, act like nothing happened. Would they wake up the next morning and not remember. Or would they walk away now while they still had the chance?

"Jamie isn't the one who has my heart." Santana whispered into Brittany's ear.

Santana dropped her arms and walked passed Brittany silently. Santana held back her own tears at the realization that it was now Brittany who had to decide what she wanted. The blonde remained still, pain, happiness, relief, guilt, all of these emotions rushed through Brittany in that moment. Walking away was no longer an option and Brittany let the tears spill as she fell against the sink.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope this chapter was good for you all (: Thank you again to all who read and those who review, your encouragement and suggestions are always appreciated :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for such a long update, have been really busy with work and everything the last couple of months. Hope you enjoy the chapter, I will try update as soon as possible, but I am still working on my other fic, which should also be finished soon, thanks for reading (:**

* * *

><p>Jamie stared at the ceiling fan spinning, expressionless as millions of thoughts raced through her mind like she was in a room full of people. The brunette turned her head to look at the spot that was supposed to be taken by Santana but her eyes found nothing but disheveled sheets, and she sighed as she sat up while holding back the tears that have been threatening to spill for days.<p>

A cough sounded from the couch in the living room and Jamie swallowed the lump in her throat at the realization that things were going to end. The previous night, with Brittany and Artie went surprisingly well Jamie thought, that was until Santana ran to the bathroom. The scene was perfectly clear in Jamie's mind, no amount of alcohol would shake what she finally caught onto that night.

* * *

><p><em>Jamie had waited patiently the whole time Santana and Brittany disappeared into the bathroom, avoiding the voices in her mind telling her that she needs to be worried. Jamie stood and politely told Artie she would be back, she made her way towards the bathroom when she saw the door open, and the brunette hid immediately. She watched Santana walk out and relief rushed through her that was until the Latina paused just outside the door and choked back a sob, trying her best to compose herself before returning to the table. <em>

_Seeing that, everything came crashing down on Jamie and she walked back to the table in a zombie like manor, which Santana soon followed. Once Santana made it back to the table she looked at Artie for a long moment for she turned her attention to Jamie._

"_We need to get home, I don't want to get kicked out for throwing up everywhere." Santana said as she looked over her shoulder quickly, searching to make sure Brittany wasn't close. _

_All Jamie did at that moment was nod and stand as though on command._

* * *

><p>Jamie composed herself and kept her eyes frozen on the back of the couch as she took one step at a time until Santana's form finally reached her view. She almost lost her composure when she saw the peaceful look on her soon to be ex girlfriend's face and bit her lip to contain more tears waiting to spill.<p>

Not wanting to wake the Latina, but also sure that she needed a few more minutes to get herself together, Jamie walked to the kitchen to make some coffee. It was quiet in the apartment, usually the type of quiet that was calming but as Jamie watched the minutes go by, the silence became more unbearable.

The younger brunette stood idly by the window with her steaming hot coffee and stared into nothing, her mind in a completely different place. Jamie had managed to calm herself down enough to be able to get through what she was going to say to Santana, and just on time, the younger brunette heard a scratchy voice behind her.

"Morning."

Jamie turned around at the sound of Santana's voice in surprise, brown eyes meeting brown and she felt her heart pounding in her chest.

"We need to talk." The pair said in unison.

"You go first." Santana said nervously.

Jamie swallowed the lump in her chest and placed her coffee on the counter while leaning against it for support. She looked at Santana's blank expression for a long moment, the Latina knew what was coming and she did nothing to stop it, and that gave Jamie the strength she needed.

"I know how you feel about Brittany. I know, because you look at her the same way I look at you." Jamie's voice faulted when she spoke these words, and she saw Santana's eyes soften at the falter in her voice.

"Jamie-"

"Let me finish, please, because if I stop now I wont be able to get through what I need to say."

Santana watched Jamie with sad eyes, the Latina could see how much this was hurting her and everything inside her ached at the site of how much Jamie was struggling. _Why couldn't I love her?_ Santana thought to herself.

"I don't want to end things on bad terms. I wasn't going to do this because I tried to convince myself that I could fix this. But I know you can't be happy with me, and knowing that would hurt me more than letting you find happiness with someone else. I have known for a long time that this would end its course. I guess I was just too in love with you to let myself see the truth. I got the chance to know Brittany last night, and even if I wanted to hate her for this I couldn't, she is an amazing person and she truly cares about you."

By the time Jamie had finished her speech, tears were falling freely down her cheeks. Santana also had tears in her eyes for the girl in front of her who had basically just given Santana her blessing, and it was then where Santana knew Jamie deserved someone who could give her the world, Jamie needed to find her own Brittany. The Latina took a few steps towards Jamie and enveloped the younger brunette in her arms and both soaked in their final goodbye, Santana felt Jamie tremble in her arms and knew that this was the best thing for both of them.

"I never deserved you. I'm sorry." Santana whispered into Jamie's ear.

"Yeah, that's probably true." Jamie replied with a light laugh, as they pulled apart.

"Well, to save this from getting awkward, I should probably go." Jamie added as she wiped a stray tear from her cheek and left to pack up her things.

* * *

><p>It was 8.30am and the constant ticking from the clock above, kept the pain inside Brittany's chest on the surface, a constant reminder that time wasn't going to stop, nothing was. Brittany was torn with her decision on what to do after last night, she wanted to black out, for the alcohol to take her memories of the previous night, but as time past, Santana's words haunted her as clear as the moment they were said.<p>

Brittany needed both Artie and Santana. The blonde knew there was only one way to keep both, but that way wasn't the combination that her heart longed for. Brittany could stay with Artie, keeping Santana as her friend, or she could follow her heart and be with Santana, the only problem is Brittany knew that option didn't leave Artie in the equation. The blonde had to make a decision on who she needed more.

Artie began to stir and Brittany quietly removed herself from the bed and made her way to the bathroom to take more time alone to think. She stripped her clothing and idly moved towards the shower, letting the water run hot. Brittany couldn't get the image of Santana running for the bathroom last night out of her mind, it broke her heart to know that she caused the pain she found in the Latina's eyes.

Those eyes, Brittany's sanctuary. Brittany felt everything when she looked into Santana's eyes, she felt home. Everything that she should feel when she looks at Artie, but she didn't, she had never felt like that with anyone. If Brittany was being completely honest she didn't know it was possible to feel the way she did around Santana, all along she believed that what she had with Artie was love, but it wasn't even close.

It wasn't until there was a knock on the bathroom door that Brittany noticed she had been in the shower for longer than usual, she was also increasingly aware of how scorching hot the water was against her skin. The blonde hissed in pain and shut it off, grabbing a towel and stepping into the steam filled room. The three knocks from before repeated again softly.

"Yeah?" Brittany asked coarsely.

"Hey, I don't want to rush you, but I need to talk to you when you're done."

Brittany felt her blood run cold, Artie didn't sound upset, but Brittany couldn't help but wonder if he knew about last night, and her heart began to race painfully. The blonde looked in the mirror waiting for her skin to clear up from the hot water and cautiously made her way into the living room, looking for Artie.

When Artie wasn't in the living room, Brittany rounded the corner to find Artie packing a suitcase in the bedroom and she frowned in confusion at the site.

"Artie?"

"Oh, hey. I got a call this morning from work."

Brittany let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding and she immediately relaxed.

"I have to go off location for a week." Artie continued. He never went into too much detail on what he had to do specifically because it confused the blonde, but she understood that at times he had to go away to work on the show.

"Okay." Brittany replied absentmindedly.

Artie mistook Brittany's puzzled expression for her being upset with the news and moved himself towards the blonde and took hold of her hand, pulling her down to his level. Brittany automatically obliged and accepted the light kiss from her boyfriend.

"I know it sucks, and its really late notice, but I will be back before you know it." Artie said warmly and he caressed the back of Brittany's hand with his thumb.

"Yeah. It's fine, don't worry." The blonde composed herself as best as she could and gave Artie the most genuine smile she could form.

"When do you leave?"

"They're sending a car in an hour."

"Oh, that soon." Brittany said sadly. The blonde wasn't sure if being alone with her thoughts right now was what she wanted.

"Sorry babe, wish I had more notice."

"No it's fine. I will be at work most of the week anyway." Brittany lied, she was going to be there less most likely, as a couple of her classes had been canceled for the week.

"Oh that's good then."

The couple sat around awkwardly for that hour, never managing to get a conversation to stick and when Artie's car finally arrived, they said their goodbyes and Brittany grabbed her keys and left the apartment.

* * *

><p>With an over exaggerated sigh, Quinn threw her phone down on the couch and paced her apartment, still waiting to hear news from either Santana or Brittany about the previous night. Sam watched his fiancé with an amused but confused expression as he had no idea what Quinn was so stressed about, Quinn hadn't told Sam about Santana and Brittany's hidden feelings for each other and her behavior that previous week had confused him more than ever, but he didn't question it.<p>

Moments later there was a knock on Quinn's apartment door and the blonde threw herself over the couch and ran for the door, opening it to find a shocked Brittany staring back at her.

"Quinn are you okay, you look a bit….weird?" Brittany asked with concern.

"I'm fine, come in. Sam, could you go play xbox or something?" Quinn hinted to her fiancé that this was going to be private and the blonde man nodded and made his way to the bedroom.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked as soon as Sam was out of sight.

"Last night didn't go too well." Brittany said with a sigh as she fell back onto the couch.

"What? Why?" Quinn said with slight panic.

Right before Brittany could answer, Quinn's phone started ringing, and she cursed under her breath before she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Me and Jamie broke up." Quinn heard through the phone and her eyes went wide and she stared at Brittany.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Me and Jamie broke up, over, done." A smile creeped over the blonde's face and she mentally celebrated.

"Stop smiling, this doesn't mean anything." Santana continued and Quinn's smile faulted slightly.

"Oh I know, I just knew she wasn't right for you."

"Of course you did."

"I'm really sorry Santana, but Brittany is here so I will call you back later okay?"

"Brittany? Is she okay?" Santana asked worried.

"I will know when I get off the phone, I will call you back okay?"

"Fine."

Quinn placed her phone down on the coffee table in front of her, and Brittany's eyes followed the phone, confused as to what she heard.

"What happened? Is Santana okay?"

"She will be, now tell me what happened last night."

Brittany took a deep breath and recapped the previous nights events from the painful moment at her apartment with Santana and Jamie to the almost kiss in the bathroom at the restaurant. Quinn listened to the conversation intrigued and her smile got wider as the events of that last night rushed through her mind. All was fine until Brittany's eyes began to water as she went through the last moment in the bathroom and Quinn felt her heart break for her best friend.

"I'm in love with her Q and I don't know what to do." Brittany whispered.

"Then be with her. Stop thinking about Artie in this, what do you want?"

"I want Santana."

"Then stop talking to me and go get her."

"She is with Jamie still."

"They broke up. That's why she called me." Brittany's head shot up instantly and searched Quinn's face for any signs that she was lying and jumped up from the couch.

"I will call you later." Brittany said as she ran through the door.

As soon as Brittany got out of Quinn's apartment she hailed down a cab, not bothering to think of about the repercussions of what she was about to do and gave the driver Santana's address. The blonde tapped her fingers mindlessly against her leg as the cab got caught in the New York traffic, hoping that she would get there before she lost her nerve.

After another 15 minutes, still stuck in traffic, Santana's apartment building finally came into view, with all of her patients at an all time low, Brittany gave some money to the driver and made the rest of the trip on foot. After pushing her way through all of the people on the streets, Brittany stopped abruptly outside Santana's apartment building, her legs refusing to take another step. Brittany closed her eyes and took a deep breath, giving her mind a chance to tell her this was wrong, but nothing told her to stop.

The blonde opened her eyes and made her way to Santana's apartment, her heart raced in her chest as she started to feel light headed, and she couldn't wait any longer to see the Latina. As soon as Brittany got to the door she knocked loudly three times and waited impatiently for the Latina to answer. After a couple of minutes and still no answer, Brittany knocked again and bounced slightly on the spot, trying to kill her nerves.

Brittany heard footsteps from behind the door and she just wanted to push it open. Seconds later a confused Santana was staring right back at her. Before the Latina had a chance to say anything, Brittany lips had caught Santana's in a sweet, passionate kiss. Santana was frozen for a moment, but the moment she registered that Brittany's lips were on hers, she closed her eyes and their lips began to move perfectly in sync. The kiss was more than both of them had expected, every part of their being was affected by that one kiss, and neither of them wanted to pull away.

Brittany parted her lips slightly and her tongue danced along Santana's bottom lip for a moment before the Latina granted her entrance, Santana grabbed Brittany by the waist, not breaking the kiss and pulled the blonde into the apartment, their lips working together as though they had been for years. As soon as they were inside, Brittany broke the kiss and looked into Santana's eyes with certainty that the Latina was whom she was meant to be with.

"I am in love with you." Brittany said sincerely as she caught her breath from the kiss and looked into Santana's deep brown eyes that looked back at her with nothing but love.

Santana's breath caught at the confession, and she was thankful that Brittany was still holding her because she was sure her knees would have gave in if she wasn't.

"And I am in love with you."

With that, their lips connected once again, and they let the moment take them over.


End file.
